


Military Protocol

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: COMMENTS: Shunsui gets a very rude awakening one morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Bleach belongs solely to Tite Kubo, I’m just writing for the fun of it.

Military Protocol.

 

 

Nanao Ise looked in vain for the first year cadet who was supposed to be helping to clean the office. [Where did she wander off to] she wondered.

A loud and angry noise sort of answered her question.

Heavy foot steps and a very angry reiatsu headed toward the office. The Captain-Commander stormed through the door, dragging the cadet by the collar of her uniform.

“What is this? And why was it in my living quarters?” He commanded. “It’s a damn good thing I had something on.” He hadn’t groomed his beard yet. And his eye patch was absent. Nanao flinched even now at the horrible scarring.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir. She’s the cadet who was assigned to help clean the office and she apparently wandered off without me knowing.”

The girl was overwhelmed with both awe and fear. “I just wanted to see Captain Shunsui. I admire him so much.”

Shunsui Kyoraku exploded again: not at all like his usual calm self. “First and foremost you do _NOT_ refer to a superior officer by their first name. Use the title that they earned by hard battles.” He began to pace: having let go of the girl after he had entered the office. “You never enter a superior’s office or worse their living quarters without explicit permission”

“Who the hell is teaching protocol at the academy?”

Nanao hung her head. “That role has not been filled yet, Komomura-taicho had been the previous instructor.”

The thundercloud that was his reiatsu collapsed and he got a very sad look on his face. “It’s been a year already. We’ve managed to rebuild a lot of Soul Society but haven’t replaced the lost yet. I’ll have to take care of that.” He turned sharply and left the room with a few words for Nanao. “I’m going back to my quarters to finish dressing and cleaning up, please see to it that another cadet is chosen for this duty, and clear my afternoon schedule. I have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes sir!” She bowed and forced the girl to bow also. Kyoraku made his way back to his room. The girl began to stutter a reply, Nanao cut her off sharply. “Don’t speak. You’ve embarrassed yourself for one day.” She tugged on the girl’s sleeve “Let’s go, back to the academy you go.”

Finally dressed properly, Kyoraku-soutaicho sat behind the massive desk and began to go through several lists, Replacement captains, replacement instructors for the academy, new contract for how much he was willing to put up with from Kurotsuchi. And plan the memorial services for the captains that were lost. That was going to be the toughest thing he’d ever have to do.

Nanao Ise strolled back into the office with another student in tow. This one seemed just as star struck but jumped right into working efficiently. Shunsui was satisfied with her work ethic and got back to his lists.

“Nanao-chan, I’ve decided I’m going to teach the military protocol and ethics class. Find a good day for me to do that.”

“Yes sir.” She bowed and handed him a cup of tea. She was always talented that way. He was glad he hadn’t left her behind at Eighth squad. Also she’d have pummeled him soundly if he had. “In my humble opinion you’d do a great job at teaching that class.”

“You have humble opinions?” He smirked.

She swatted him with the serving tray.


End file.
